


Complicated

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Turtlecest, Unrequited Love, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Raph finds out Casey and Donnie are sleeping together, but there's more to it than he realizes.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this story. This went through a LOT of rewrites so if it seems messy and all over the place...well now you know why. Raph might come off a little clueless at times but it's just cause he's in denial. And Casey is SUPER OOC, but I can't think of any way of fixing that so
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Alright, commercial,” Raph said, sitting up from the couch and stretching. He walked over to the kitchen to grab some snacks, passing Donnie's lab on the way.

The hothead stopped short when he heard strange (well strang _er_ ) noises coming from inside. He pressed the side of his head again the closed door and listened. It sounded as though the genius were in pain and Raph was just about to head inside to help him when the distinct sound of a moan followed by a churr could be heard.

The hothead's face grew as red as the mask he wore and he was just about to back away completely when he heard **his** name being moaned out from the behind the door. Raph's eyes boggled. Flustered and confused (and maybe even a little turned on), Raph ran back to the couch and waited.

\--------------------

He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to do when Donnie finally left his lab, though he had plenty time to think about it. It must have been close to two hours since he heard the noises. Would he say something? _Should_ he say something? But all thoughts of what he would do came to rest as soon he spotted **CASEY** leaving the genius' domain.

“Casey??” Raph blurted before he could stop himself.

The teenager turned and waved casually. “Hey, bro.”

“What...the hell?”

He looked confused. “What's up?”

Raph blinked. “Oh, nothing,” He said, a bit sarcastically. “I was just looking for Donnie. Is he still in his lab?”

“No!” Casey practically shouted. “I mean, yes, but I wouldn't go in there. He's...really busy. Tired, actually. You should probably leave him alone.”

“Tired,” Raph mused. “From all the sex, you mean?”

The color drained from Casey's face. “Wha...what are you talking about?”

“I heard you, Casey,” Raph said, though technically it was _Donnie_ he had heard.

He wasn't even sure what to think of all this. He honestly wasn't expecting this turn of events. If Casey was in there...then what the heck was Donnie doing screaming out _his_ name? It didn't make any sense and frankly, just made Raph angrier.

“How long has this been going on?”

“I...w-well...”

Raph crossed his arms and leaned forward, waiting impatiently. The scent of his brother still lingered on his friend and the turtle found himself both disgusted and strangely aroused by it.

“Alright, dude, chillax,” Casey held up his hands, defensively. “I can explain everything.”

“How long?” Raph pressed.

“...Two months.”

“ _TWO **MONTHS**_?”

“Raph, take it easy, bro!” Casey looked around the lair, lingering at the door to the lab longer than anywhere else before settling his gaze back on Raph. He let out a short breath.

“How is that possible?” The red-banded turtle insisted. “How did that even happen?” He might not have been the smartest turtle, but Raph _knew_ Donnie and Casey hated each other. They tolerated one another, but Raph always figured that was to keep the calm. Nothing ever got accomplished by constant fighting or bickering. Raph knew that firsthand.

“Look, I can't really explain _how_ it happened,” Casey began. “But ever since our stay at the farmhouse, I've just felt, ya know...closer to Don. I liked hanging out with him. I liked watching him work, hearing him talk... When we finally got back to the lair, I was around a lot to help him fix up everything and stuff.

“Then one day, those feelings...got stronger, I don't know. We were just hanging out. He was fixing up some machine and he got some like motor oil on his chin. Instead of handing him a rag like I usually do, I tried brushing it away myself. Then my hand...I just kinda left it there. And the next thing I knew, I was leaning in and kissing Donnie.

“It was kinda long, but only cause I didn't know what Don was gonna do to me when I finally backed off. He didn't say nothing for a long time. I was gonna apologize and leave when suddenly Donnie grabbed me and kissed me back!”

Casey blushed awkwardly and Raph frowned. “I thought you liked April.”

“I do,” The teen admitted. “It's a different kind of like, though. It's so much different with Donnie. I...I can't really explain it.”

The hothead felt his cheeks burning. “Alright, but that doesn't exactly explain why the shell Donnie was screaming _my_ name when I overheard you guys.”

Casey froze.

Raph didn't miss it and rose from the couch. “What? You guys just do that to make fun of me? Does Don moan out Leo and Mikey's name, too?”

The teenager looked at him, his brows furrowing in confusion. “No.”

“Then what is it?” 

Casey breathed out. “When me and Don started...doing it...it was really...normal.”

“That isn't what I asked.”

“Then one day,” He started, ignoring Raph. “Donnie suggested...role-playing. Which seemed really weird to me, because we never did anything besides just regular sex. Not even blow-” Casey cut off his sentence and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Raph glared. “So I was a little confused to try it, but it's what Don wanted and I hate saying no to Don.

“He said he wanted me to play...you,” Casey continued, daring a glance at Raph. “And he just wanted to be himself. I didn't really think anything of it," He shrugged stupidly. "Not until Donnie, who is normally really quiet during sex, started callin' out your name. Then I realized...”

“Realized what?” Raph didn't seem angry anymore, just confused.

Casey looked up, he eyebrows knitting together. “That Don loves you, dude.”

The hothead frowned. “Of course. I love Donnie, to-”

“No, bro,” He sighed. “Donnie loves you like...like I love Donnie.”

“That's...that's crazy,” Raph mumbled. “We're brothers.”

“Which is _exactly_ why Donnie started this all in the first place,” Casey said. “He does what he does with me because he _can't_ with you.”

Raph was about to speak up when the teen interrupted again.

“And I know it's weird to still have this thing with Donnie,” He continued. “'Specially since I know _why_ he does it, but...I...I just wanted to be with him as long as I could. Cause I knew when you eventually found out...I would lose him forever.”

“Casey, I don't think...”

“I know you like him,” The teen pressed. “If your jealousy over this whole situation is anything to go by.”

“I ain't jealous, I'm pissed.”

“Pissed that I'm sleeping with Donnie?”

Raph blinked, his face flushed. “I...maybe I should go see Don.”

“Yeah...” Casey sighed. “Just do me a favor and...don't hurt him. Please.”

“I'm not gonna hurt him,” The hothead stated, a little confused. “Just gonna talk.”

“Right.” Casey paused for a moment and then left without saying anything else.

Raph watched his friend leave, clenching and unclenching his fists uncontrollably. He shook his head gruffly and got ready to head to his punching bag. Something he always did after a particular bad argument with Leo. But punching a bag full of dust wasn't going to solve his problem. Not this time. So with a rather loud groan, the hothead stomped towards his brother's lab.

“Don,” He started, as soon as he walked in. “Can I talk to you?”

The genius peeked up over the computer his was sitting in front of. “Hey, Raph, what's up?”

He seemed...sprightly. Before today, Raph _never_ would have guessed the reason behind Donnie's random mood boosts would come from sexual intercourse he had with their only male human friend.

“I, uh, heard noises earlier, coming from your lab and just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” He began, scratching the back of his head. “I tried to ask Casey about it but he seemed...kinda in a hurry to leave.”

Raph watched with only slight amusement as the color of Donnie's face seemed to pale. “Oh, yeah. We were just...busy. Working...moving stuff around. Casey was starting to get tired, so I sent him home.”

The red-banded turtle nodded. “Yeah, I guess I did hear a lot of grunting and banging.”

Donnie nodded, chuckling nervously, certain the conversation was over when Raph spoke up again.

“Doesn't really explain you moaning out my name, though.”

The genius froze. “R-right, well...I-I stubbed my toe and I was calling out for you to help, when...”

“Donnie...?” Raph crossed his arms.

The turtle in question looked up, scared and then...curious. He sighed impatiently. “Do you already know? Because damn it, Raph, I am not in the mood to-”

“Easy, bro,” Raph held his hands up defensively. “Know what?”

Donnie frowned, a quiet growl escaping his barely parted lips.

“Oh, right,” The hothead chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Why wasn't this any fun for him? “You mean about you and Casey doing the dirty?”

Donnie flushed at the colorful way his brother put it. “Not just that. Did Casey tell you...my secret?”

“Considering what I heard earlier...did he really need to?”

The purple-banded turtle flushed deeper. “And...how do you feel about it?”

“Geez, Don, I don't know,” Raph mumbled. “How am I supposed to feel? First I find out my best friend and younger brother, who I _thought_ hated each other's guts, are fucking. Then Casey tells me...” He trailed off, the words almost too intense to say out loud.

“Look, I don't know how it happened, either,” Donnie admitted. “Casey can be a pain in the ass most of the time, but...he's actually _really_ smart when it comes to...building things. I mean, you've seen the stuff he wears and the weapons he uses. Raph, he created _all_ that stuff **himself**. He's more clever than I've ever given him credit for.

“So it just made sense when he started helping out with some of my projects around here. You _must_ have noticed we'd been spending more time together lately.”

Raph shuffled awkwardly at the rhetorical question before Donnie continued. “Then one night, rather abruptly, Casey kissed me and...I don't know...I've never been...touched in that way before.

"Sure, April has hugged me and kissed me on several occasions but they never felt...quite the same. It was as if she gave me that sort of affection because she knew how much it meant to me. Knew it was something I needed. Casey...had no idea. And it wasn't till that moment that I realized, as a mutant, I've never experienced that feeling before. To actually be...wanted like that.

“So...one thing led to another and...yada yada yada...” Donnie finished, blushing.

“So you...like Casey, then?”

“Of course I like Casey,” Donnie muttered, his head down. “He's my friend.”

“But not like...you like me.”

The purple-banded turtle looked up. He was smiling, though his eyes were sad. “No.”

There was a brief silence then, the brothers alternating between looking at each other and their own feet.

“So...is the role-playing enough or do you wanna try the real thing?” Raph chuckled slightly, cutting it off with an awkward throat clearing.

Donnie's head shot up. “You're not actually suggesting...?”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “I'm an open-minded turtle. Besides, now that I know, I can't _willingly_ allow you to use our friend like that.”

The genius' cheeks burned. “It's not as bad as it sounds.”

“Right,” Raph agreed, cheekily. “It's much worse.”

“Raph,” Donnie frowned, his entire face red now. “I've...liked you for a really long time. And for an equal amount of time, I knew how I felt would never, _could never_ be reciprocated. So when Casey...made a move on me, I decided that would be enough.

“When I brought up the roleplay thing, I never in a million years thought Casey would actually go along with it. And after seeing my reaction to it, I never imagined he'd _still_ let me continue to do it. But seeing how he never said anything, I just...kept going with it. I was to...weak to give it up.”

Raph blinked, the truth in Donnie's voice was almost too much for him to handle and he had to force himself to swallow. He chuckled again, successfully hiding away any rising feelings. “Exactly. So you and I doing...ya know...” He coughed into his hand. “Is really the only smart thing to do, right?”

Donnie blinked, clenching his hands nervously.

“You know, for Casey's sake.”

The purple-banded turtle frowned bitterly. “Stop saying that, Raphael. This is _really_ important to me. If you want to have sex with me, then tell me so, but leave Casey out of it. This has nothing to do with him. Right now, this is between you and me. So unless you absolutely, positively want to go through-”

The genius was abruptly cut off by Raph's strong lips pressing against his in a hard kiss. Donnie struggled for a moment, before finally melting into the gesture. When they pulled apart, much too soon, Donnie let out a quiet whimper.

Raph laughed breathlessly, leaning his forehead against his brother's. “Donnie.”

“Raph?”

“I want to have sex with you.”

A nervous, yet excited, smile broke out across Donnie's face and before Raph could register what was happening, his lips were on his once again.

It was longer than their first kiss, but not as long as Raph was expecting. When it ended, Raph immediately tried to pull Donnie back in, but the genius was already gone, lowering himself to the floor.

As he descended, he began kissing and nipping gently against Raph's plastron, making the hothead churr gruffly. When Donnie landed on his knees, his hands took over, while his lips began touching the exposed skin of his inner thighs.

Raph felt his knees buckle slightly and reached over to his brother's desk, moving into a more comfortable position. Donnie followed carefully, his mouth never leaving the darker turtle's skin.

Raph's mind barely had a chance to react before his cock had sprung free from its housing, bouncing right in front of Donnie's face. He knew he should have seen it coming, but the hothead still let out a startled moan when Donnie's mouth wrapped around his hard, leaking member.

The standing turtle remembered Casey vaguely mentioning earlier that he and Don had never tried oral sex before. It wasn't until that moment, as Donnie suckled hard on the pulsating flesh that Raph realized the real reason they had never done that. It wasn't the activity itself Donnie didn't want to try, it was who he was with.

As Donnie continued to suck his dick, licking the sides with his hot tongue, swallowing his leaking head at the back of his tiny throat, Raph honestly had to wonder how a seemingly newbie was _this_ good. Sure, he had nothing to compare it to but damn, that turtle could suck.

All too soon, Raph felt the rise of his release and holding Donnie's head in place, he came into his brother's mouth, entranced as he watched Donnie suck every last drop of him down.

The hotheaded turtle was just about to slump back and apologize, since clearly anything else they had planned would have to be put on hold now, when he noticed Donnie still hadn't released his softening cock.

He looked down, holding back a moan when he noticed Donnie's mouth still wrapped tightly around his member. “Don, come on,” He tried, weakly nudging his brother's head.

But Donnie wasn't listening. He pulled his mouth halfway off his brother's cock, but otherwise didn't move. His tongue continued to curl around the hot flesh, his lips moving slightly.

“D-Donnie,” Raph moaned tiredly. “I'm really sen-sensitive right now.” He squeaked when Donnie's teeth made an appearance, grazing gently over his cock, before he removed his mouth entirely.

“Shhh...” Donnie coaxed quietly. He lifted his brother's cock upward and starting at the base, flattened his tongue and licked along the underside. When he reached the top, he let the tip of his tongue flick gently at the slit, before puckering his lips and softly blowing at the head.

Raph gave a guttural moan and froze. When Donnie's hand wrapped around his cock and began a slow pump he quickly realized...he was growing hard again.

He looked down at his brother who was grinning knowingly.

Raph returned the smile with a smirk of his own. “I love being a turtle.”

“You didn't really think we were going to stop there,” Donnie mused, lifting himself off the ground.

“Well, I didn't want to, but I just figured...” He stopped when Donnie's face got close to his, the look clear in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed his brother passionately, the taste of his own cum on his brother's lips almost spurring him on.

“I'm ready for you, Raph,” The genius whispered against his lips. “You don't have to prep me.”

A sudden sickly feeling came over the hothead as he quickly realized just why that was. What had happened in this exact room just a couple hours ago.

But the way Donnie was looking at him...the way his cock was throbbing, even after having already come... Putting this on hold due to one minor (but rather important) detail didn't feel like the right option.

So thinking quick, Raph wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled. “How about we take this to the showers?”

Donnie blinked. “Showers?”

“Don't tell me you, out of all of us, are actually _against_ getting clean.”

“Of course not, but why-”

Raph cut off his brother's sentence by lifting him into his arms and carrying him to the single shower Donnie had near the back part of his lab.

“Why...” Donnie tried again, as Raph placed him down right under the shower-head.

“I just want you clean,” The hothead answered, his hand tracing down Donnie's side before lingering at his backside. “All of you.”

Donnie shook his head. “This really isn't necess-”

Raph spun his brother around and brought his hands up, placing them on the back of the shower wall.

“Lean forward just a bit...legs spread...just like that,” Raph whispered against the side of Donnie's face, his body flush against his brother's.

The genius shivered slightly. When Raph was certain Donnie was done talking, he turned on the shower. It started out cold and the hothead managed a short curse, Donnie laughing quietly but otherwise remaining in the position Raph had set him up in.

When the shower reached a comfortable temperature, the hothead reached for a rag that was draped over a handle on the shower wall and held it under the stream of water. After a moment, he pulled it out, squeezing the excess water from it.

“Keep still,” He said quietly. He breathed out then, realizing what he was about to do. Kissing Don was one thing, but this was so much more intimate. Touching where he was about to touch Donnie was invading the deepest part of one's personal space. And Donnie was letting him do that.

The amount of trust Donnie had for him... Raph swallowed hard, the onset of uncomfortable emotions rising in his stomach once again.

Before he could chicken out, though, before he could run out of the lab and never look back, Raph braced his feet against the now slippery surface, leaned forward, and ever so gently brushed the wet rag to Donnie's puckered entrance.

The purple-banded turtle whimpered, his backside rising slightly at the touch. Raph couldn't help the grin that crossed his face then as he brushed the rag over the same spot, this time pushing _into_ it.

Donnie let out a deep moan and clutched at the wet wall. “Raph...”

Raph continued exploring Donnie with his finger wrapped securely inside the soaked rag, so as not to touch anything that wasn't 100% Donatello. They both knew why he had suggested they go to the shower. Why he was using a rag to touch his brother for the first time.

He pulled the rag free, enjoying the desperate moan Donnie gave as he did so, the sound going to straight to his already hard dick. Quickly, Raph reached over and grabbed the bar of soap on the built-in shelf of the shower and scrubbed it vigorously over the wet rag.

When Raph felt it was sudsy enough, he returned to his brother's hole, carefully moving inside. Donnie churred, the soapy substance apparently having a new feel on his insides. _In, out, in, out, around._ Raph continued his gentle assault of Donnie's entrance, cleaning and prepping him at the same time.

“Raph...” Donnie moaned. “I need you **now**.”

The hothead gave a harsh breath and gave his brother's insides one more quick swipe before pulling out, letting the rag fall wherever. With his still soapy hands, he grabbed onto Donnie's arms, moving them up and down. Perhaps subconsciously cleaning off any other part Casey may have touched Donnie in the past.

“Ready?” Raph asked, aiming his cock at his brother's prepped hole.

“Yes!” The genius begged, shamelessly.

Smirking, the hothead then slammed forward, his cock sliding inside with a bit of ease thanks to the soap. Raph couldn't help the loud moan that came out as soon as he was comfortably inside his brother. The way Donnie hugged around his cock so perfectly. So amazing.

He rested against his brother's carapace, just relishing in the feeling when Donnie whined impatiently. “ _Raph...!_ ”

“You want more?” The red-banded turtle mused, pulling back.

Donnie groaned.

Smiling wickedly, Raph lowered his arms, wrapping them around his brother's waist, when suddenly he felt something hot and hard brush against the top of his knuckles. Quickly, Raph wrapped a hand harshly around Donnie's cock.

The genius hissed at the gesture.

“'Bout time this made an appearance,” Raph chuckled, pumping his brother's dick. With his other hand on Donnie's hip, ultimately holding him in place, Raph pulled halfway out of Donnie before thrusting back in.

He continued to rock in and out of his brother, grunting against his brother's skin, hot due to the water still pouring out over them. He began pressing hard kisses against the back of Donnie's neck as he continued pounding into his brother's ass.

“I hear when the guy who's bottoming cums first, he gets _even tighter_ around the guy who's fucking him,” Raph husked against Donnie's neck. “That true, Donnie-boy?”

Donnie moaned. “Mmhm...”

“You gonna show me?” Raph asked, suckling on the sensitive skin of his brother's neck, his hand a blur over the genius' cock. “You gonna cum for me?”

As if to answer his question, Donnie hit his peak, crying out as he exploded his essence all over the shower wall in front of him. Seconds later, Raph got his answer from his earlier question as Donnie's walls tightened over his cock, gripping him so hard, he barely had time to thrust once more before he came, ultimately marking his brother. " _Fuck!_ "

Clearly exhausted, Raph wrapped his arms around the genius and carefully lowered Don and himself to the shower floor. After taking a much needed breather, Raph reached up and shut off the shower, lowering his hand slowly.

Yawning, Donnie huddled close to Raph, nudging his head against his chin, lying comfortably against his brother. “I love you, Raphie.”

The words struck Raph suddenly. Somehow, after what they had just done, they almost came as a...surprise. Reluctantly, the hothead threw his arms around Donnie and held him tight, as if to give him a reply to his brother's last statement.

Donnie leaned up and gently pressed a kiss against Raph's throat, causing him to shiver.

Suddenly, Casey's parting words from earlier came flooding back and it was only then Raph realized exactly what Casey meant. He wasn't afraid that Raph would _physically_ hurt Donnie, as the turtle had previously thought, he was afraid that he would emotionally hurt him...with his own insecurities.

Because despite everything they had just done... Raph sighed. He didn't want to hurt Don, but he didn't want to start this possible relationship by lying either. He had to be honest. Donnie deserved that much. Donnie deserved so much more.

“Don...” Raph coughed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. “This has been...amazing. But...I'm still not sure... I mean, I know I...but...”

“It's okay, Raph,” Donnie hushed him, placing a finger at his lips. “You're here. And right now,” He said, snuggling against his older brother. “That's all that matters.”


End file.
